I luhv you, always and forever
by barbaara
Summary: After Alicia's and Josh's breakup, they have been missing each other every sec, but they been trying to hide it making each other jealous with new romances, but destiny seems to want them 2gether 4ever. Massington, C&C hatwer thn evah.
1. SOS?

**THE RIVERA'S ESTATE**

**ALICIA'S ROOM**

**Sunday, May 19, 2008**

**6:05 P.M.**

Alicia looked at her reflection in her new Mac Air Limited gold edition notebook, after her long walk in the park in which she had met a total HART, but she couldn't help but think about Josh, she wasn't over him yet , but he seemed to be over her now. She finah-lly decided and opened her Mac notebook, she signed in on AIM and as soon as she did , she got an IM, from Josh. Alicia immediately clicked on it, she couldn't wait to read it, did he wanted her back?? But after the rumors she had heard that was certainly not an option, Josh said:

**HotzisHot: Can you come to my Around the World Party on friday? (see invite, I sent it to u yesterday) RSVP,**

_Huh? She hadn't gotten the invite.. _She immediately asked Joyce through the white intercom in one corner of her room…

"Joyce any mail for me lah-tely?" Alicia said through the intercom.

"Let me check Ms. Rivera" Joyce replied

In less than a minute Joyce was there with a bunch of envelopes for Alicia.

"I think it's just fan mail, and the usual mail from the stores" Joyce said, flipping through the many cards.

"Let me see" Alicia grabbed the cards and flipped through them. "Found it" she said, more like squealed, while taking out of the bunch Josh's invite. She ripped the envelope with her freshly manicured nails. It said:

_You are invited to my Around the World Party this Friday. You must dress as any country, same as your date. RSVP to me._

_Josh Hotz. _

_Date?? She thought, did that menat she was asking her if she was coming 'cuz he wanted her to be his date??_

"Aaaah!!" She squealed with excitement. But, oh wait that could nawt be puh-ssible after what she heard. She had to know if the rumors where true btu in a very subtle non-jealous kind aw-ff way so she quickly replied:

**HolaGurrl: of course i'll go, hey i have a question are you dating strawberry?**

**Hotz isHot: yeah, were going together to my party were going as Egypt.**

Alicia's heart broke in 20 zillion little pieces, she couldn't buh-lieve what she was reading…She wondered how he had picked that LBR over her… She furiously speed dialed Massie.

"Mass help me!!" She said almost cuh-rying,

"What? What's wrong Leesh??" Massie said worried. "Are u cuh-rying?"

"No I'm nawt, is just Josh IM'ed me and he said he was going to his around the world party with STUH-RAWBERRY!" She broke into tears..

"Aaah Leesh, U R cuh-rying 'cuz Josh says hes going out with that LBR? C'mon! He's just tuh-rying to make U jealous… Just act cool about it, lets go to that partay, ur perf excuse to make him jealous!"

"Oh well, thanks Mass!" She said with new reliefed hope.

"No prob Leesh ttyl" Mass hung up.

**HolaGurrl: thats sounds kewl !**

_She played cool as Massie said…_

**HotzisHot: Cool, I'll see u there.**

**HolaGurrl: K but i dont even know of what im going yet... :S**

**HotzisHot: how about...Spain?**

**HolaGurrl: lol that would be too predictable but i luuuuh-v it!**

**HotzisHot: haha you would sooo look the part lol**

**HolaGurrl: lawlz now i just need to find a date…**

**HotzisHot: im sure you'll find one, i mean your hot! no guy doesn't like you**

_Ehmagawd!! Maybe Massie was rite, and he did still liked her and it was all to make her jealous! _

**HolaGurrl: awwhh thanks you're so sweet!**

**HotzisHot: :**

**HolaGurrl: lol g2g ttys!**

**HotzisHot: l8ter**

**_HolaGurrl signed out at 6:12 P.M._**

She signed out with new relived hope..too bad she had to go to ballet lessons, ugh!


	2. My eyes must be lieing

**BOCD**

**FRONT LAWN**

**Monday, May 20, 2008**

**8:05 A.M.**

TPC was about to enter the doors of BOCD. When Massie suddenly stopped and said, more like yelled:  
"Outfit inspection everyone!"

The girls immediately ran into line. Alicia jumped up first, giving a ballerina spin, she was wearing a Tracy Reese flutter sleeve blouse in yellow with pink flower print, Addidas by Stella McCartney créme color shorts, with yellow gladiator sandals, her bright outfit was inspired by her good mood this morning.

"Uh! Someone's in a guh-reat mood today!" Massie said while peeking over her new purple tinted Chloe sunglasses.

"Well yeah..." Alicia said and smiled in the inside. She certainly was, Josh's convo yesterday had been super exciting, she couldn't wait to see him today.

" It's because of.." She was cut off by Massie,"I heart your blouse! Your shorts show off your tanned legs and will make Josh jealous x10, just perf. outfit for boy hunt. Plus, gladiators are so IN right now and those of yours are 2D4! You get a 9.8!"

The rest of the PC clapped excitedly and nodded in agreement.

It was Dylan's turn, she stepped to the front. "I'm wearing a Catherine Malandrino silk poncho blouse in green and pink with flower deets, Juicy Couture textured city shorts in white and Miu Miu green satin pumps" Dyl said.

"9.6!" Massie said.

"I heart that top!" Alicia said.

"Ah-greed" Kristen said.

"I agree." Claire said while eating a gummy worm, Claire loved the sweet taste of them early in the morning, it reminded her of Cam and his drakkar noir soaked neck, she couldn't wait to see him, since they got back together he had been so sweet.

"Kuh-laire? Is the high amount of sugar early in the morning affecting your brain?" Massie said while waving her hand in her face.

"Uh? nuh-uh? what?" Claire said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Kuh-laire, you're next!" Massie said with an eye roll.

Claire went to the front she was wearing an Abercrombie green blouse paired with straight Seven jeans (courtesy of Massie, of course.) and pineapple print Keds flats.

"You look cute, but the Abercrombie blouse and Keds, make it a 9.2" Massie said. "Now come on up Kristen"

Kristen was wearing a silver sequined Chloe top with a Juicy navy blue velour hoodie, MINT Jodi cotton blend grey shorts and matching Juicy sequined sneakers.

"Sporty yet chic, so you Kristen! 9.5!" Massie said, "Now moi!"

She gave her best model spin, she was wearing a yellow tye-dye blouse with true religion jeans and silver gladiators, turquoise accessories completed her look.

"9.8!" Alicia squealed, "I heart the yellow & turquoise combo!"

"Ah-greed!" The others said.

"What would make me a 10?" Massie asked.

"Re-touch your lip gloss." Dylan replied.

"Uh-huh." Alicia said.

Massie took 1 random tube of glossip girl out of her turquoise Coach tote, and then asked "Will Derrington like Krispy Kreme?"

"Deff!" The girls said giggling.

"Now let's enter! Kristen and Leesh, remember today's boy hunt for you guys. The rest of us already have boyfriends" Massie said in a mocking tone while pushing the big glass doors open.

Derrington was by his locker hanging with Kemp, Plovert, Griffin and Cam, and then he spotted Massie, entering through the big glass doors in the main entrance of BOCD. "Block!" He yelled excitedly, making his way to Massie through the crowded hallway. Cam immediately turned around looking for Claire.

"Hey Derry!" Massie said.

"Hey Massie." He leaned and kissed her on her highly Krispy Kreme glossed lips

"Yum! New flavor? It tastes like Krispy Kreme!" Derrick said.

Massie giggled, "It IS Krispy Kreme, Derry." She said.

"Me like it" Derrick said with his perfect smile. He grabbed her hand and left for the next class with her.

"See ya girls!" Massie waved to the PC.

Cam finally spotted Claire; there she was smiling at him sweetly. "Hey!" Cam said while getting to her. "Hi Cam!" Claire said excitedly. Cam kissed her cheek and Claire felt the smell of his Drakkar Noir soaked neck, Claire felt herself melt, as she did everytime she felt that smell.

"Marvil-ous!" Kemp said while hugging Dylan's new size one waist from her back. He had realized he liked Dylan no matter if she was fat or skinny, even though, Dylan had recently lost weight and looked hawter than ever, so Plovert was super jealous. Kemp had asked Dylan to be her girlfriend and they had been like paper and glue since then.

"Hey Kemp" Dylan said while turning around and giving Kemp a small kiss on the lips.

Kristen sighed, leaning on Alicia's shoulder and said "Now everyone has a guy, 'cept you and me Leesh!" She smiled sarcastically and said "We'll be single buds!! NAWT!" "We need to find guys to be our dates for Josh's party AYSAP!"

"Uh-huh" Alicia said paying no attention to what Kristen said. She was secretly wondering where Josh was, the only thing she cared at the moment, and just then the bell rang. She grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled her away from Kemp. "Dyl we gotta go." She said anxiously. They had 1st period Math together, and she needed to know where Josh was before they entered Math.

"Ouch!" Dylan squealed "Later Kemp!" She yelled to him while Alicia pulled her away in the distance and then blew him a kiss.

"Later babe" Kemp yelled, waving Dylan good-bye. "Ugh man, you make me sick." Plovert said when they where far in the distance, "Shut up man" Kemp said punching him on the arm, "You're just jealous." Plovert's face turned red, "No I'm not!" "Whatever Plo." Kemp said with a devilish smile knowing he was.

"C'mon Dylan!" Alicia said, "Walk faster!" She needed to find Josh before getting to Math.

"Relax, Leesh!" Dylan said. "What's the urgency?" She said fast walking at Alicia's pace.

Alicia was too busy looking for Josh to answer. Just then, she spotted him. She was word-less, she couldn't believe what her eyes where showing her, she wished her eyes were lieing (as if they could...) Dylan's mouth hung open in disbelief, at what they were seeing.

**Ha! a little cliffy! I'm glad u guys liked last chapter, i hope this one was good too, i worked hard on it. I tried to make it more about Alicia but I had to talk 'bout the other girls too, did u liked the pairing of Dylan and Kemp? or who would u rather to be her bf? What do u want to happen with Kristen? Tell me in the reviws or pm me! I'll post the next chpt up when I get at least 6 reviews, but I know you can review more guys! Thanks, buh-bye xo and hearts,  
-B**


	3. Over you PS I'm not

**BOCD**

**Girl's bathroom**

**Monday, May 20, 2008**

**8:20 P.M.**

She still couldn't believe what she had seen. She had just felt her eyes fill up with tears and her stomach hurl, Dylan had pulled her to the nearest bathroom, where she had broke into tears in her arms, ruining her Catherine Malandrino blouse, but Dylan didn't cared. Just thinking about what she had seen made her hurl up again. Seeing Josh leaning against Strawberry's locker, and no, not just leaning there, leaning on her… _kissing her!_ They just seemed so, so, perfect and happy! It reminded her of how happy they once had been.  
She was about to go back to crying again, when Dylan hugged her and said "Uh-uh, nuh-uh Leesh, he's nawt worth your suffering." Alicia heard herself say "Yes, he is!" and cried all over ah-gain, "No hun, he IS nawt." Dylan said in a serious voice, she sighed, "Just seeing you, like this, makes me wanna break into tears too." "I'll text all the girls to come here AYSAP." Alicia kept sobbing.

**Dylan: Must come to the 1****st**** floor bathroom, Josh was kissing Strawberry, Leesh's crying.**

**Massie: What!? Though he was into Leesh again, how could he? Coming AYSAP.**

**Claire: Can't believe it! I'll b rite there.**

**Kristen: What a jerk! Be there in 5, copying notes. **

Alicia's eyes were turning red and swollen but she didn't cared, she kept crying, the pain wouldn't go away. "How could he have he done this to me!!" Alicia whined. After all, she was Alicia Rivera, the prettiest girl in BOCD.

"Stuh-op Leesh! You're ruining your makeup." Mass said, holding her purple Chanel compact mirror in her face, "Plus… you're making me wanna cry too! " she admitted with a sad expression on her face. Seeing Alicia cry broke anyone's heart, even Massie's.

"Awwh! Leesh, please don't cry!" Claire said wrapping her arms around Alicia.

"I still can-nawt buh-lieve he changed you for LBR STUH-RAWBERRY!" Massie said pacing around the bathroom.

This just made Alicia cry harder. "Bwaahh!"

"No, no, Leesh! Don't cry! I said it meaning in a way that you're too good for him." Massie said trying to fix it.

Just then Kristen appeared through the bathroom door, "Sorry, I'm late you guys, what did I missed? I had to copy some notes."

"Oh well not much" Dylan said sarcastically, looking at Alicia who was sobbing in her arms. Kristen then went to Alicia and said "Leesh, I'm sorry" and hugged her "But, ugh, he's nawt even worth your tears, anyways!"

"Oh-kay Alicia, either you stop cuh-rying now or you are out of my next FNS!"Massie snapped.

Everyone looked at Massie with a "What's wrong with you look" and Massie winked letting them know it was all a lie so she would stop crying, she couldn't handle seeing her like that anymore. And then it ah-vbiously worked, Massie was clever.

Alicia got up, wiped her tears with an organic tissue and said: "You guys are right he's nawt worth it, nor my tears nor my time, I mean come awn, changing, me, the prettiest girl in BOCD for an LBR? He's seriously wrong! I'm sooo gonna sue him!"

"Yay!" The girls air clapped and cheered.

"Thank you guys." Alicia hugged them FILE-ing. She still had Josh on her mind, she still was heartbroken, but, somehow she still loved him with all those little pieces, she wandered how? But still she was Alicia Rivera and one word was what she needed to make her feel better, and that word was: _revenge._ Or at least that's what she thought.

"Let's get out of here before everyone starts missing us, more than they probably are now." Massie said laughing and exchanged high-fives with the PC.

**A/N: Helloo evryone, did u guys liked this chapter? I'll put up the next one when i get at least 8 reviews.. kay well keep reading&reviewing. I heart you all xo and hearts,  
-B**


	4. Ex and texts

**BOCD**

**History class, 3rd period.**

**May 20, 2008**

**9:46 A.M.**

Third period was about to end and there she was, Alicia Rivera, sitting behind Josh Hotz, she could see him play with the brim of his NYY cap, she could smell his Ralph Lauren cologne, she remembered how much she missed him, but then she remembered what she had seen earlier that morning, and filled with rage, she inhaled deeply, yoga style, and prepared to make the first move of her revenge. She had figured out that if he could move on that fast, she had to pretend to do the same to make him jealous. She took her iPhone out of her Miu Miu patent yellow tote and texted Josh:

**Alicia: Boring huh? **

**Josh: History? Yeah.**

**Alicia: How's Ur party-planning going? **

**Josh: Good. U got a date? **

**Alicia: Idk, I was thinking of asking Plovert, do u kno if he has a date yet? **

**Josh: He's a jerk don't ask him!**

**Alicia: Y?**

**Josh: Idk, he just is. **

**Alicia: Ehmagawd R U what I think you are?**

**Josh: Jealous?! Me? HA! Never.**

"_Ehmagawd! He was jealous! Maybe he still likes me!" Alicia thought. _

**Alicia: Uhm, oh well then why'd u said tht? **

**Josh: Umm is just bcuz… **

Just then the bell rang. She quickly wrote,

**Alicia: Oh well, I mite just ask Matt the new guy. Laytah!**

**Josh: The new guy? But he, well tell me how tht goes IM me, l8er?**

_She didn't answer. HA! He wanted to know, he wanted to talk with her later, he was deff. Still into her! But then why was he dating Stuh-rawberry? _

Alicia ran, well fast walked, to Dylan and showed her the texts; she was the only 1 who knew about her plan, she was afraid to tell the others, especially Massie, because they thought she had forgotten Josh. Dylan and Alicia started giggling at Josh's jealousy and met with the girls at the Starbucks kiosk. Revenge was sweeter than a caramel latte.

**Ehmagawd soo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacay and then I got soo busy with back 2 school stuff! But i'm very sad 'czu last chpt. didn't even got 8 reviews! but i figured out I couldn't leave the rest of u guys waiting so I posted. Well sorry for the short chappie. I think the next 1 mite be long, but please read and review! Los amo! adios! xo,  
-B**


	5. Curiosity killed the cat

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's bedroom**

**May, 20, 2008 **

**4:44 P.M. **

Alicia saw her reflection on the full-length mirror hanging on her wall and examined the last details of her outfit cutish outfit on the mirror, she was wearing stretch denim shorts, Chloe basketweave bronze sandals, and a turquoise Rlaph Lauren polo from the new collection, plus she would use her Riki metallic bronze suede Jimmy Choo bag and Chloe mimosa sunglasses it was just "Perfect!" She said "At least a 9.5", then she looked at the hour in her Coach Legacy watch, 4:45. Massie had scheduled a last-minute GLU meeting at 5, she had just 15 min. before she had to leave. She hadn't gotten on AIM all day, she was supposed not to, but the curiosity of what Josh would say was killing her. _"Maybe he isn't even awn",_ she thought to herself. _"Oh well, I'll get awn anyways, 15min, what can happen.?.. he's probably is at soccer practice anyways... _

"Ping!" she almost immediately heard as she signed in on AIM.

Surprise, surprise!

_**HotzisHot: Hey! **_

"_He WAS awn!" She thought to herself. _

**HolaGurrl: Hii**

_She replied casually, like if she didn't remembered he had told her to get awn. _

**HotzisHot: So what did he said? **

**HolaGurrl: Um who?**

_She played dumb... she had never asked him, it was just an excuse to make him jealous, but he didn't needed to know that._

**HotzisHot: Well Matt. **

**HolaGurrl: Oh him!Um... he hasn't answered yet. **

**HotzisHot: Oh I see. **

**HolaGurrl: Yeah… **

_Ehmagawd! What if he had asked him if she had asked him and knew it aw-ll?! _

**HotzisHot: R U doing sumthing tonite? **

**HolaGurrl: Nope, Y? **

_What was she doing!? She had a GLU meeting in 10 min! But sumthing made her say she was free. _

**HotzisHot: Um well I just, um well, do u want to hang with me? I just want to show you this little café I found its so rustic like Ralph Lauren style, i think u'll love it. **

_Ehmagawd! Wow! Wow! Wow! What was going awn? she couldn't believe what she was reading, maybe he still was into her! But then she remembered she had just seen him sucking heads with Strawberry in the hallways of BOCD but then what was going awn?? tons of questions ran through her head when she said: _

**HolaGurrl: Kay, pick me up in 10. **

_The question now was what was __SHE__ thinking! She had an EMERGENCY GLU MEETING! What would she say to Massie?? Eh.Ma.Gawd she was soo going to kill her.. _

**HotzisHot: Cool :)**** Cya then! **

"Ehmagawd! Now what am I going to do!" she said out loud, "Bout what?" Dylan came through the door. "Oh gawd! You scared me!" Alicia said. "Awh, am I really that bad?"Dylan said.

"Opposite of yes, I just didn't knew you were coming."

"You told me to come to go together to the GLU meeting remember?"

"Oh yeah, about that, I'm nawt going."

"What? Massie will kill you! Why you are not going?" Dylan said with a terrified expression in her face.

"Hm well is just, I'm going to, um I..." Alicia said nervously

"You're going to...?" Dylan said urging her to spill wherever she was going instead of the emergency GLU meeting.

"Umm.. uuh, well," She paused then finally said "Hangout with Josh…"

"Josh?" "AAH!" Dylan squealed with delight, she was the only one that knew Alicia still liked him and felt so happy for her.

"Yeah" Alicia said with a smile. "Ehmagawd!! The plan worked right?? He dumped Strawberry for you!! Are you his girlfriend again? Are you going to the…"

"Dylan, Dylan, wait" Alicia cut her out with a saddened expresion "No, he didn't… he just asked me to hang."

"Awh." Dylan said and sat next to her placing her arm around her back "Oh well it's still good. I think he's nawt over you either Leesh! Maybe you should tell him waht you feel... maybe he feels it too. "

"Really that's what u think?" Alicia said with a brightned expression.

"Well yeah, if he was so over you why would he be inviting you to hang, I mean like, you two, alone, a little café?"

"Ehmagawd! So true! Kay I tell him what I feel. what else do I have to loose?"

" Yay!" She hugged her, "Good luck! Everything will go just fine" She smiled

"Awh thanks Dyllie!" Alicia hugged her back.

"Well I probably should get going" she looked at her Juicy Couture watch "It 5:05 already, Mass will kill me and don't worry I'll cover you up."

"Seriously you're the best!" She was just hugging Dylan good-bye when Joyce said through the little speaker in one corner of the room "Um Alicia, Mr. Josh is here."

"Eh" Alicia said

"Ma" Dylan continued.

"Gawd!" They both screamed at the same time and ran to the window and peeked at one side.

Josh was there. "Aaah!!" They both screamed happily and hugged.

"Tell him I'm coming Joyce, I'll be down in a minute."

Nervous energy run through all her body. It was now or never.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY, sorry, sorry for posting this late, i know i said i would post it yesterday, i ah-ctually did but an error happened or sumthing, oh well here it is chpter 5, hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to post the next one in a week from now that means next thursday. or maybe sooner. well luhvyou all thanks for reading, and remember R&R read and review puh-lease! I'd appreciate it mucho! Tell me ideas of what u would like to happen. xo ,_**

**_-B_**


	6. Amaretto Lattes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Eh-mah-effing-gawd! I'm SOOOOO sorry u guys. I haven't written like in forever, like a thousand zillion yrs. And I mean it. So sorry. Here's next chapter. Maybe not so good. But I hope u enjoy! I might post another one later just as an apology gift for not writing, but it might be Massington or Clam? Hmm. Oh well just read and review and tell me what you think. Ideas are welcome. **

**The It Café**

**May 20, 2008**

**5:30 P.M.**

"Hey!" Josh said while hugging Alicia.

"Ellow!" she said hugging him back.

"You look uh… hum… eh… well… nice." Josh managed to say. And how could he nawt say so when Alicia was wearing shorts showing her long, toned and tanned legs, plus turquoise went well with her skin colour, and her polo was Ralph Lauren, both favorite designer ever..

Alicia felt her cheeks burn. It had been so long since the last time Josh had said something like that to her she didn't remembered how it felt. Of all the boys that told her compliments every single day at OCD, Josh was the only one who made her blush. Then she came back to reality and stopped just starring. "Thanks, you look good too." She said throwing her hair to show her good side while stepping in the car.

Josh smiled, his perfect white teeth smile. He looked so ah-dorable with his red Ray Bann wayfarers and navy Ralph Lauren polo.

"Leesh like seriously, you'll love this café! It even has your favorite latte flavor, amaretto. "

Ehmagawsh! Alicia thought… he remembers!

"Yay!" She squealed in delight while stepping in the café followed by Josh.

"I'll go order. You can pick a table?" Josh said.

"Sure." Alicia said a smile starting to draw on her face.

She waited for Josh flipping through her favorite magazine, Teen Vogue. Just then Josh arrived.

"Here, careful it's hot. " Josh said, like you he felt like saying but he couldn't. He was supposed to be dating Ew-berry.

"Thanks" she smiled and carefully took the cup from his hand.

"So what ya reading?"

"Oh, just this article on short hair, so in right now. Do you think I'd look good with short hair?" She asked forgetting who she was talking to.

"I don't know, but I love your hair" Josh said impulsively while playing with a lock of her gorgeous black waves.

Alicia giggled and felt tickles in her stomach. Oh no! The butterflies… Josh was so lost in the moment and her giggles brought him back to reality and react. He remembered who he was supposed to be dating but couldn't handle it much longer… He was getting closer, Alicia was getting closer, they were almost nose to nose, he was leaning in to kiss her and just then his iPhone vibrated. FUCK! Josh felt like saying for screwing such a perfect moment then a personalized ringtone in a high-pitch voice started screaming "LOOOOOOVEE!! IT'S ME ANSWERR!! BABYYY"

When Alicia heard he was about to turn and start tearing up, how could she be such a fool, this had been probably just a prank to make fun of her, but just the Josh threw his cell to the floor not caring the ringtone was still screaming took her by the arm and pulled her so they lips met. It was just perfect Alicia was surprised and she couldn't think, just react and she wrapped her arms around Josh, her fingers tangling in his soft brown hair, she just then realized how much she missed that. And then she realized too how that was wrong because Josh was dating Strawberry and it took her all her strength to pull apart.

"What's wrong Ally?" Josh sweetly said as he used to lovingly call her. Everything felt so real but so unreal at the time, was she dreaming? She didn't had such an imagination that could recreate those awesome feelings.

"I uh… um… Josh… I don't know, I mean this is confusing, this feels so good but so wrong at the same time. I'm confused, I mean I don't know how you really feel for me… and… "

Josh cut her off and grabbed her and brought her closer to his face she could have melted in this gorgeous round shaped chocolate brown eyes, "Ally, didn't you just saw me throw that phone?"

"Uh yeah, but I…" then she was cut off again, this time Josh leaned to her ear, she could feel his breath and then whispered, "Alicia… I ONLY love you. Always have… and always will."

"Ehmgawsh!" she lowered her head and managed to say in a whisper, she felt her heart had stop and her breathing too.

"Is that like… wrong or something?" Josh said wearing a worried expression in his face.

She turned her head up and looked him straight in the eyes, "Au contraire Josh, I… I kinda… love you too. No, I feel like the exact same way about you."

"I love you" Josh said and then kissed her again. And not only kissed. French kissed.

They were like magnets that couldn't break apart but they had to take a breath, after all they were humans.

"I think I should drive you home now." Josh said sadly.

"Yeah…" Alicia replied in a sad tone too.

They walked to the car holding hands like they used too and Josh held Alicia's hand all the way home while driving while they listened to their favorite songs. Then when they got there he walked her to the door.

"I hate having to leave you." He said with a sad puppy expression holding her hands.

"Awwh me too." Alicia said while she freed one of her hands to touch his face softly. "But I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, a sweet smile, the one Josh loved.

"Yeah." Josh said a little happier than gave her a quick sweet good-bye kiss on the lips. "I love you, don't ever forget that." He said while he started to walk away.

"Me too!" Alicia shouted after him. "Wait! This means we're back together, right?" She asked sweetly with a smile on her face.

Josh turned around with a doubtful face and his hands on his pockets. That was not good, Josh always did that when there was something wrong or he forgot something.

"Umm… well see Leesh there's this little problem…" Then Josh saw her expression and thought it'd be better to talk about it later. "Call you later?" Josh felt so bad, how could he do this to her if he loved her so much, he didn't wanted to hurt her, he needed to think of a way to say "the problem" to her in a right way in the right moment and this was definitely not the right way nor the right moment.

Alicia was barely able to nod, she kept the smile but her eyes definitely showed a different feeling, She saw Josh get on the car, she waved good-bye and then slowly walked in the house through the big heavy wood doors that felt like 1000 pounds that night and collapsed right there. The little problem could be nothing good.

The smile faded of her face. And suddenly her body was happiness- free, in the same amount as it was fat-free.


	7. Crazy suspicions and Sweet Confessions

**The Block's Estate**

**The iPad**

**May, 20, 2008 **

**6:45 P.M.**

"Oh-kay PC. So I declare concluded this Emergency GLU meeting." Massie Block declared while starring at her reflection in the full length mirror with her hand on her hips, being proud of the outfits chosen for the next few days, which included the trends she had just seen on Teen Vogue that was why all the meeting had been for.

"YAY!" the girls clapped in excitement.

"Dylan, make sure Alicia knows what she needs to wear this next few days." Massie ordered.

"Sure Mass." Dylan answered, and then her cell buzzed. And the same silly but cute smile that appeared every time she got a text from Kemp appeared.

"KEMP!" they all cooed in a mocking tone.

"Lawlz SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" Dylan said her cheeks bright red, and walked away to read the message in privacy.

Then Massie turned to the rest of the girls again and continued talking about Alicia. "I can't believe she really had to go to that buh-ring lawyer meeting with her father, I mean come awn, she always skips them!"

"Yeah" Kristen and Claire said at the same time. They were lying on Massie's purple covered bed. Then looked at each other and then suspiciously turned to look at Dylan who was giving them her back.

"Ehmagawd, you guys, do you think she went somewhere else and Dylan knows?" She whisper-shouted.

They had doubting looks in their faces but they just shuddered.

"Hmmm…" Massie said turning around again. Just then her cell rang; "AAH!" she squealed with delight while shaking her cell in their faces showing them the ID caller, "It's Derry!" "Don't you dare to make a sound you guys!"

And she clicked on answer, "Hey!" she said sweetly.

"Hey babe! What's up? " Derrington answered on the other side of the line

"Well not much, meeting with PC just ended." Massie said casually.

"Cool, so you are home? " Derrick asked.

"Yeah, why?" Massie said.

"Just asking. I gotta go now babe. Talk to you later kay?"

"Sure, bye baby!" Massie said, then hang up. "Hmm that was weird" Massie said to the girls.

"What?" they asked. And Claire looked at her watch, "Uh! I have to go I told mom I'd be there at 7 to help her with something. Later guys!"

"Bye!" Mass and Kristen said, and just then Dylan came back still with a smile on her face, "Uh, Kris" she said without taking her eyes off the screen of her cell "my driver's here. Come on, I'll give you a ride." Then she giggled softly probably about something she had read on her cell screen.

"Bye Mass" Kristen said and hugged Massie.

"Bye!" Dylan waved while already walking out the door.

"Bye girls!" Massie said.

When everyone left Massie slipped on her nightie to be comfy, not that she was going to sleep already and sat at her iMac and logged on aim.

"Tik, tik, tik." She heard a slight sound but thought it was just Bean try to catch some butterfly passing by the window.

"Tik, tik, tik." She heard again and ignored it. Then "Ping!" she got an aim from, she gasped DERRINGTON! She clicked on it.

It was a mobile aim, he was probably on his iPhone. "Huh?" she said out loud, the aim said:

**Shortz4life: Look through your window **

The message was weird but she did what it said, she looked through her window and surprise, surprise! Derrick was standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Awwwwh! " She squealed "_Could he be any sweeter!"_ She thought. Then she opened the window and poked her head out "HEY!" she screamed

"Hey! You look cute!" Derrington answered with a smile.

"THANKS!" Massie turned down to look at her splendorous outfit, and then _"OH NO!"_ she thought she didn't remembered she was wearing her nightie! Her cheeks turned bright red.

Then Derrick asked "Can I come up? I brought you flowers."

Awwh. Masie thought, then she said "Of course! Derry, but why don't you use the front door?"

He laughed "I don't know I thought it'd be more romantic to throw you rock at your window so you'd open it."

Massie laughed too, "It certainly was, but now you can come in from the front door." That'd give time to change she thought.

"Okay." He finally said giving up, "just because you say so. See you then." And he turned to walk through the front door.

That should take him a few minutes Massie thought, unless he runs, but I don't think he'd do that! What should I wear! While she was thinking she reapplied lipgloss, yum, Vanilla Cake by Philosophy, my second fave!

And just then "Knock, knock." And Inez voice through the intercom. "Mrs. Massie, Mr. Derrick is here he said you told him to pass to your room, couldn't stop him." Oh no! Massie thought he did run! But what could she do now? "That's oh-kay Inez, thanks." She opened a tiny bit of the door and poked out just her head, "Can you give me a minute to change?"

"Um. No." Derrick said with a serious-jokingly expression on his face, "Derrick!" Massie giggle-screamed, "Hmmm… No." "Please!" she begged, "I'm on, um, my pjs already."

"Massie," he said looking her straight in the eyes "you'll look stunningly beautiful like you always do no matter what you wear."

Massie almost melted, so she had to let him in. "Why you have to be soo sweet? Kay, come in."

"Yay!" Derrington wiggled his butt. Massie giggled.

"Here" Derrington handed Massie the flowers they were now sitting on her bed, "your favorite purple orchids."

"Wow! Derrick they are beautiful. "Massie said happily.

"Well not as much as you."

"Awwh you're soo sweet." Massie gave him a quick kiss with her vanilla cake flavored lips.

"Mass," he said "I wanted to tell you something, that's why I came and brought you flowers."

"Um, what is it?" she felt her nerves tense up.

"Oh, um, well I think I… I… sort of… love you. Well not sort of, I love you. I'm sure." Derrick spilled.

Eh-mah-gawd! He had said the "L" word to her. What was she going to do? Did she loved him too? She didn't had to think twice.

"EHMAGAWD DERRICK!" Massie yelled. "I love you too." He hugged her and then they sweetly cuddled in her bed. Massie sweetly kissed his nose and he kissed her lips.

"Yum. I love Vanilla Massie." And they both laughed.


	8. The Nawtsosoothing Call

**The Rivera's Estate**

**Alicia's Room**

**May, 20**

**7: 23 P.M.**

Alicia had finally calmed down and recovered a little about the thing Josh said he had to tell her about why they couldn't be back together. She realized maybe it was just something small and maybe, just maybe she had overreacted, too afraid to lose him again, now that they knew they loved each other.

She was sitting cross legged in her queen sized bed, and Ralph her doggie was playing with the pattern of her orange paisley print duvet, like if he thought it moved or something. Just then her iPhone started blasting "Untouched" by The Veronicas on full volume. It was Josh's personalized ring-tone.

He was calling her.

"Uh, hullo?" she answered with all her nerves wrecking.

"Hey Leesh." Josh replied calmly. Since he had left Alicia at her house he had been thinking of the best way to tell her the bad news, or even if he should tell her at all, maybe it'd be just less painful to just leave her? But then he thought he couldn't do that to her, not again.

"Soo… what's up?" she said.

"Uh… well see, remember I told you I had to tell you something."

"Um yeah." She replied coolly trying to remain calm.

"Well, the thing is, I can't break up with Strawberry…"

He got cut off by Alicia. "I knew… I knew it!" She yelled her eyes already full of contained tears.

"Alicia, just wait, let me," Josh said, he couldn't bare hear her like that.

"You said you loved me! I can't believe, I was such a fool, so naïve! Bye Josh!" Alicia yelled, tears now streaming down her cheeks, and then she hung up the phone. She couldn't hear another word. She'd literally die.

She rocked back and forth on her bed crying, Ralphie on her side licking her cheek to comfort her. "You don't get it Ralphie!"

"Woof!" he barked as if he understood perfectly.

"No! He was like… like… the love of my life!" she screamed and the sobbed a little, "And… and he like just played with me."

Her phone had been busting "Untouched" non-stop through the tiny speakers.

"AAH! It's him just probably wanting to humiliate me more" she turned off her phone and kept crying.

She decided she needed to calm down. She went to her bathroom and took a vanilla-scented bath to soothe her nerves. She then put on her baby pink Soffe sweatpants with a crème colored Splendid cami underneath and slipped her tan ugg slippers, then she blown-dried her hair and asked Joyce to make her a chai tea. Nothing, helped, she kept sobbing on her bed, she finally decided she needed to talk to someone. So she texted her BFF.

**A/N: UUUhh! Did you liked it guys? I did! but ooh poor Alicia. Sorry it was short, I'm posting another one after this. Please read & review!! =) **


	9. Mixed emotions

**The Marvil's Estate**

**Dylan's room**

**May, 20**

**8:14 P.M.**

Dylan arrived home after the GLU meeting still eyes glued on her mint LG chocolate texting Kemp. They'd been texting for almost an hour now.

"Ping!" a new text. She plopped in her white canopy bed and hugged a mint scented pillow while she opened the text.

But for her surprise this one wasn't from Kemp.

**Dyl help me! PUH-LEASEEEE!**

**-Leesh.**

"Ehmagawsh!" she squealed, _what could have happened_, she thought. She was about to call her to see how it'd all gone and then this text. _Ehmagawd something was really wrong._

**Leesh I'll be rite there don't worry. **

**-Dyl **

(This is at Alicia's)

Meanwhile, "Bzzz…" Alicia's phone vibrated she had no more energy she had been for almost an hour sobbing in her bed. She had to talk to someone. _Thank god!_ She thought Dylan's coming _she's such a good friend I can always count on her. She's so nice, and she has such a sweet boyfriend. _She broke in tears all over again because that reminded her of Josh and what he had just said when he had called her almost an hour ago.

(Back to Dylan)

Back home Dylan quickly slipped on some green juicy sweats, with a splendid white tank underneath and black uggs. She pulled her head back with her new Jennifer Ouellette headband and took her Marc Jacobs black patent hobo tote and rushed out of her room screaming for her driver.

When she finally was on her way she remembered she hadn't answered Kemp's last text not even read it so she quickly pressed one on her speed dial.

"Hey babe!" Kemp answered almost immediately

"Hey baby…" Dyl's voice sounded worried and almost as if she, herself like Alicia had cried.

"Is something wrong?" Kemp said. "Whose ass I'm going to kick?"

Dyl giggled softly, _he was so sweet! _"Yes something's wrong , I have an emergency, but you have to kick no one's butt, it's Alicia, so I'll text you later, kay? "

"Oh… okay." He said understandingly "Do you have answer for the question on my text?"

"Uh, what text?"

"The last one I sent you?"

She quickly clicked on the message icon on her cell and scrolled down the screen. "Awwh." she squealed out loud.

"What you… you can't go?" Kemp asked nervously.

"Of course I will! " Dyl said casually they had been dating for a while now, but Kemp was still always nervous when he asked her out on a date, like if he thought she'd say no.

"Phew!" he sighed in relief. "So it's a date?"

"Sure." Dyl said and almost squealed with joy, but shushed her mouth just in time. "Then talk to you later!"

"Bye" Kemp said on the other side of the line, no one could be more happy then him at that moment, somehow every time he asked Dylan on a date he was always afraid she'd said no, like if he was too scared to lose her, like if he … loved her? Wow, maybe Plovert was right. He had a confession to make on their next date.

Dylan was so happy but so worried at the same time. It was a weird mix of emotions. She wondered how she could feel both so strongly at the same time. And then her driver stopped in front of the big almost impenetrable gates of the Rivera's estate.

**A/N:** **Just a filler on Dylemp! the next one will be reaaally good. I recommend you read =) read and review. i'll try to update as fast as puh-ssible, but im just a human ahaha. xo, **

**-B**


	10. Song on Replay

**The Rivera's Estate**

**Alicia's room**

**May 20**

**8:22 P.M.**

"Alicia, Dylan is here." Joyce announced with a worried voice through the intercom, she knew how much Alicia had been crying.

"Let her in." Alicia said in a weak voice, thanks to all that crying.

In less than a minute Dylan appeared in the door of the room and she froze at the image of what she saw. Alicia was crying and sobbing in her bed. The song "Untouched "was going on, and on as if it was in replay, but she couldn't find where it came from. The worst of all, Alicia Rivera looked completely destroyed as if someone had ripped her heart straight out of her. She had never seen Alicia like this before.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She quickly ran to Alicia and wrapped her arms around her. "Leesh, stop crying, what's wrong?"

Alicia turned around and looked at her with her blotchy red eyes soaked in tears and hugged her back, "Dyllie" she broke in tears all over again as she saw in her head everything in a flash.

"It's oh-kay." Dylan told her letting her cry on her juicy hoodie not caring if it got ruined. The chorus of "Untouched "begun again and Dylan started to wonder where it was coming from. "You can talk to me" she told Alicia in a soothing voice

"He… he…" Alicia started to say trembling and after a few minutes she had told her all.

How Josh had told her at the café that the only one he had always loved had been her, how she had melted in his big chocolate brown eyes, how they had kissed, how everything had seemed so perfect and then all everything had been ruined by what he told her.

"Ehmagawsh!" Dylan said angrily, "I can-nawt buh-lieve him!"

"I know…" Alicia said burying her face in her vanilla scented pillows and going back to tears again.

"No, no, no!" Dylan said "Don't cry Leesh, its aw-ll his fault. I'll break his face for breaking your heart and if I can't then Kemp will."

"Awwh!" Leesh said, lifting her face from the pillows and containing her tears a little. "You're such a guh-reat BFF!" And she gave her a tiny smile.

"Awh! Thank you Leesh, You know you can always count on me!" And then they hugged. And a smile a little smile drew on Alicia's face, at least she knew she could always count on her BFF.

Dylan saw everything was getting calmer, so she thought of asking why the heck "Untouched" had been blasting through the room since the minute she had stepped in there.

"Uh, Leesh?"

"Yeah?" She answered while whipping her tears with lavender scented tissues.

"Why do you have "Untouched" playing like on re-play or something?"

"Oh that's my iPhone. It's… him" It was too painful to say his name now that she was finally getting a little better. "He has been calling me non-stop, since we hung up. He probably just wants to… to make fun of me." She said sobbing a little

"Awh. I don't think so Leesh, nawt with me here." Dylan said in defense of her friend, "Do you want me to answer and tell him to stop bothering you?"

"That'd be… great" Alicia said flashing her smile, "Thanks Dyl."

"Always." And just then the chorus of "Untouched" began again.

Dylan picked up the phone.

"Hullo?" Josh said in a devastated voice in the other side of the line. "Leesh?" he said his voice cheering up.

"Hello Josh, this is Dylan." Dylan said in a threatening voice, "Leesh doesn't want to talk to you, not now, not ever. Josh you have hurt her. Twice, now, and this one really bad."

"That was not my…" Josh tried to say and was cut off, "Don't you dare to hurt her again or I'll break your face, well Kemp will for me." Dylan said.

"I just need to talk to her Dylan!" Josh said desperate, "I have to explain her that was not all."

"Tell him I'm nawt going to his party." Alicia muttered from her bed. _It'd be too painful seeing him there with Ew-berry_. Alicia thought.

"She says she's nawt going to your party. Actually none of us are." Dylan confirmed.

"If she's not there, then it´s not even worth it." Josh said in a sad tone, "I'm calling it off. But please Dylan just let me talk to her I really need to. I have to explain. "

"Sorry Josh. No. Don't bother her anymore. Bye." And Dylan hung up the phone.

And the song didn't re-played again that night.

**A/N: How did you liked it guys? I luhvv-edd it, though it was just kind aw-ff a filler, but anyways. Dedicated to my bestie, DYLAN ahah u kno who you are. BTW you don't wanna miss the next chpt. Mite be up later. But, you gotta read and review.. reviewss inspire me to write ahaha. I HEART you all , you kno it. xo and hearts, -B**


	11. Sexy, sour and sweet

**BOCD**

**Class/Hallways/Cafeteria**

**May, 21**

**10:03 A.M.**

Alicia was starring at the clock in front of the classroom, waiting for it to be 10:05, ten minutes before lunch, the time she left to go get the news she'd then give at the cafeteria. She was impatiently tapping her sharp French manicured nails against the table. Or wait was it nervously tapping?

"Bzzz…" A text she sighed.

**Chill Leesh. I don't think he's avoiding you. Maybe he didn't come to school. Just relax. **

**-Dyl **

She hadn't seen Josh since they had arrived; he was probably avoiding her, but why? She should be the one avoiding him. Now everyone on the PC knew what had happened Dyl and her had told them all on their way to school and how Josh had cancelled his party. They all had just gasped. And said thing such as: "Ehmagawd!" "Forget him." "Ignore him." But the thing was she couldn't. It was as if she was addict to all the pain he caused her.

**I kno, I kno. Uh! 10:05. C U at lunch. Xo, **

**-Leesh**

"Um, Mr. Myner?" Alicia said from her seat while picking up her stuff.

"Yes Ms. Rivera?" He answered turning from the blackboard to face her.

"May I be excused? Gotta go pick up the news." She said sweetly. Always worked for her.

"Sure." Mr. Myner said turning back to the blackboard.

Alicia hung her black patent D&G tote over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Boys starred as she walked out. She looked stunning. Dylan and her thought it'd be good to show Josh what he was about to lose. So they had picked an extra-sexy outfit for her to wear the next day at school. She was wearing a DVF high-waisted black pencil skirt, with a white splendid cotton-blend tank top, obviously tucked in; she was wearing an Alexander McQueen neon pink belt at her waist to use the trend Massie had assigned for the day, neons and it complimented her outfit just perf! And to finish off the look she wore her hair in a loose bun and black 5 inch Manolo pumps. Uh! Can you say SEXYNESS?

Alicia strutted the hallways to the song of "Sour Cherry." As if they were a runway. She looked sexy and ah-mazing; no one would suspect she was a total mess on the inside. The thoughts of this saddened her for a moment.

Then all of a sudden someone grabbed her by the waist, while covering her philosophy glossed mouth with the other hand so she wouldn't scream and pulled her onto the staircase. She started to try to free herself frenetically but the arms holding her were strong and toned. She was about to plant her 5 inch Manolo's on her stalk-kidnapper foot when she looked down and recognized the Vans styled Ralph Lauren shoes. It was Josh.

The hand freed her mouth when she had calmed down.

"Ehmagawsh!" She said in a barely audible whisper.

Josh turned her around and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Hey gorgeous." He said and flashed at her his impossibly ah-dorable pearly white smile.

She froze. Too lost in his eyes. She didn't knew what to do. She couldn't move. It was simply impossible to resist him. His brown shaggy hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his charming smile, and his beautiful lips and that sexy birth mark just above his upper lip. He was like; Kristen said "a walking Abercrombie bag. Just this one was Ralph Lauren."

"Leesh, see, I needed to talk to you," he said waiting for her reaction, she was still frozen, not knowing what dumb expression she could have on her face. Was she drooling?

He inhaled deeply and continued, "I can't break up with Strawberry because,"

She felt her eyes pinch and start to feel up with tears, she remembered that was the little problem. For one little moment she had been absorbed and forgot about it.

"No, no, no Leesh! Don't cry... please." She was about to say something and turn around, but he placed his finger on her lips to shush her. "Wait, I'm not done yet, the reason I can't break up with her is because, we um, um, sort of made a deal…" he nervously admitted.

Alicia looked at him with curious eyes, "What kind of deal? What do you mean?" she whisper screamed,

"I'm so glad you spoke. I thought you were like not speaking to me ever again and would just turn around and leave if I stopped holding you… that'd have hurt a lot."

"Talk about hurt."Alicia replied fiercely with an eye roll.

"Leesh, listen I'm REALLY sorry, I…" she cut him off.

"What kind of deal?" she looked him directly in the eyes with a tell-now-or-die-look.

"Well, see when I asked her to date me just to make you jealous she realized it almost immediately. So she, um said I could use her to make you jealous, only if she could date me until, some guy, Dillon, who's her ex, got jealous and asked her to get back together. And I thought that wouldn't take too long, so I agreed. But it has been long really long and I can't break up with her to be with YOU!"

Alicia felt his desperation and wanted to break up in tears for him, it really wasn't his fault, but wait, why didn't he just break up with ew-berry, I mean what could she do,

"Why don't you just break up with her, what can she do to you?" She asked him with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Well um, she blackmails me." he sighed, "My... my.... parents are getting divorced, and my father is like re-marrying again like really soon but not here like to this really young woman and he just all of the sudden told my mom and my mom was like heartbroken and devasred and nobody knows, except you, you're the first person I tell this. My mom doesn't want anyone the find out yet, she says it'd be extremely embarrassing for her. But Strawberry somehow figured it out and she's threatening me with telling everyone on school, if I break up with her before she gets Dillon back. She has pictures and everything she's like this weirdo detective-stalker." he shook his head, "She really disgusts me." then his expression turned into a sad puppy dog's face, completely ah-dorable. "Leesh, you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

As he said all this Alicia couldn't help but stare at him in awe. How could she have been so heartless? Not letting him explain…

She stood in tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him, even in heels he was still a little taller than her, well she had a tiny frame. Then she looked him straight in the eyes,

"Josh I'm soo sorry, about everything. I promise I won't tell anyone. I'm really sorry… but I need to know I mean then what…" Josh shushed her again putting his finger on her lips, got closer and then whispered to her ear, "I love you, and only you Leesh." and then he leaned in and kissed her.

And she kissed him back. Their lips immediately clicked. Finding their place, where they felt so right, she couldn't help it, he was just so irresistible. His arms were wrapped around her tiny size cero waist and her arms were tangled around his neck. They had forgotten about everything, so absorbed in the moment it felt like it was only the two of them. They kissed for almost 3 minutes, more like made out. Then Alicia broke apart,

"The News!" she squealed remembering why she had gotten out of class early on first place, "I have to go get them!" She tried to break apart with all her strength because she didn't really wanted too, but Josh wouldn't let her go.

"Don't worry babe. I've got them." He side looked at his Ed Hardy messenger bag that was lying on the floor with a yellow folder peeking out of it. He flashed at her his devilish smile and raised his eyebrows, she giggled softly and he pushed her back into the kiss.

They kissed until the bell rang and then quickly broke apart before everyone got out and they could see them.

She started to walk away but then turned around and walked back,

"Josh, wait! What are we now?"

"I don't know what I mean to you or where do I stand for you but, I love you, you are my love. And all I want is to be with you as soon as I can free myself from that psycho bitch "

"Awwh, don't worry I'll sue her or something, we'll figure a way. I'm sure, because you're my love too."

"Then we'll be secret lovers for _NOW_. Our love will be forbidden! _Forbidden love_." He said with his charming smile.

"Awwh!" Alicia squealed, but then immediately lowered her voice, they were talking in whispers so no one would hear them and thought they were talking about something else.

"I love you." He made sure no one was looking and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Me dos." Alicia said smiling and started to walk away with a goofy I'm-in-love smile, no one could ruin her day. She couldn't wait to see the PC. She had mah-jor gossip for them.

**A/N: Sooo suh-rry this chappie took soo long. I had like a brain dry, plus I just gawt back to school and I'm really busy and all and I really wanted to make this a good chapter, so there you go guys. I hope you luuuuh-v it at least one half of what I do because I HEART-ED IT times a ZILLION, awwh all about Alicia and Josh's love isn't it sup-aah sweet? Well ****READ AND REVIEW ****and I'll write more. Reviews inspire me. Thank you all who reviewed my last chapter, some of you gave me ideas, some of you asked me for stuff and there you have it, and some of you inspired me. So thanks I love you all. WOW! LOOONG A/N AND CHPT. ENJOY! xo, -B**


	12. Goof looks good on you

**BOCD**

**The Cafeteria**

**May, 21**

**10:17 A.M.**

The PC entered the cafeteria. Every head in the cafeteria turned as usual and stared at them, they confidently walked to table 18, which was now joined with table 19 with the purpose of them all sitting with their current boyfriends, and of course after they had done this every LBR had copied them, now all tables were joined with a boys table.

The PC occupied their usual spots at the table. Massie sat beside Derrington,

"Hey Mass." He said and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. What a sweetheart he was!

"Hi!" she giggled and kissed his cheek.

They started talking and Massie giggled every few second probably about a joke he was telling her.

Claire plopped in Cam's lap,

"Hi!" he greeted her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Claire giggled. "I've gawt gummy bears!" And then fed him a red one, his favorite.

Then Kristen arrived carrying a bunch of library books and sat next to them and Plovert, "Hey." She said throwing the bunch of books on the table.

"HEY!" Plovert said overenthusiastically, everyone knew he liked Kristen, but Kristen kept waiting for that _"Dune, surfer guy"_ she had met on the summer.

Dylan was next and sat beside Kemp; "Hey" she whispered-shouted smiling in his ear because he had his face buried on a book, or was that a playboy? Dylan tried to get a glance, but he quickly shut it.

"Hello gorgeous" he said rising his eyes from the book and kissed her, when they broke apart Dylan totally forgot what she was going to ask him, and instead they started talking about their upcoming date and making plans now that Josh had cancelled his party.

Just then Josh entered the cafeteria with the biggest goof smile ever. All the guys snickered a little and the girls giggled.

Then Josh arrived to the table and occupied his usual sit between Derrington and Plovert, the smile still on his face. Everyone turned to look at him,

"What?!" he exclaimed, the smile still there.

In that moment something else dragged the girls' attention, Alicia appeared stunning on the entrance of the café, wearing a similar goof big smile, the kind that you get when you are in love and nothing can ruin your day.

"What's up dude?" Massie heard Derrick ask Josh, she tried to listen, same as Dylan but weren't able to hear what Josh had said in a low but enthusiastic voice. You could almost see happiness flowing out of him.

They turned to look at Alicia, who was in the same I-irradiate-happiness-state, with suspicious glares then looked back at Josh and then the girls looked at each other all with the same puzzled look on their faces, except Dylan who was texting intently with her eyes glued to her Blackberry's screen and then it buzzed. She opened the text, read it and then she smiled and squealed, "Yay!" excitedly.

They turned to look at Alicia, who was in front of the cafeteria now preparing to give the announcements, texting someone, _That must be Dyl_, Massie thought.

She took her iPhone out of her classic black Chanel quilted tote.

**Massie: Dyl? **

**Dylan: Yeah?** She wrote still looking with a smile at her cell phone screen, and this time it couldn't be Kemp texting her because he was sitting just beside her holding her hand with his eyes on a book.

**Massie: Who R U texting? **

**Claire: ? **

**Kristen: ? **

**Alicia suddenly emerged in the text. **

**Alicia: ME!**

**Massie: What's this all about? **

**Kristen: Wht's up with ur goof smile?**

**Claire. Yeah & all the squealing? **

**Alicia: Gossip WORTH THOUSAND PTS!!! Bout me and JOSH =)))) **

**Dylan: YEAH =DD**

**Massie: EHGAWD! After school GLU meeting at my house! **

**Kristen: I'm in. **

**Claire: Me 2. **

**Dylan: ME 3!**

**Alicia: G2G give the news, but it's D-O-N-E. **

They all closed their cells squealed YAY's! and looked at each other with expectant looks. While the guys high-fived Josh and screamed Wooh's, were they celebrating the same as them?

"Hey Baby!" a squeaky voice squealed, it was Ew-berry saying hi to Josh. She plopped on Josh's lap because there was no chairs left and kissed his cheek. His smile started to fade,

He pulled her apart "Uh, why don't I get you a chair?" he said in trying to be nice but really disgusted tone.

"_Hell, No, Ew-berry IS NAWT sitting at our table. What the heck was going awn?" _Massie thought.

"Uh, Stuh-rawberry?" Massie said while playing with Derrick's shaggy hair, not turning to look at her.

"Yeah? " Strawberry replied anxiously.

"Are you a gum?" She asked coolly and calmly now rising her eyes to look at her.

Strawberry thought for a second, "Uh… no?" she answered nervously.

"Then why are you stuck on MY table?" Massie said with deadly look on her eyes.

Strawberry turned around and went running to her LBR table. Everyone laughed. Josh tried to hide his laughter with his hand, but truth he seemed to be the one enjoying it the most of everyone.

Something was going on and Massie had to know what it was, she was about to ask Derrick, when,

"Hellow everybody!" Alicia squealed uber happy through the microphone still with her goof smile and everyone turned their full-attention to her.

**A/N: Just a filler chapter for you guys. Sorry if it's short. I'm like really busy right now, but I promise I'll try to make time to write =) I heart you all! xo and hearts, -B**


	13. Don't trust them

**The Block's Estate**

**The iPad**

**May, 21**

**5:06 P.M.**

"Spill" Massie paused, "NOW!" All the PC giggled and turned to look at Alicia, who impressively had kept her goof smile all throughout the day and all of them, except Dylan, had been dying to know what had happened to make her so happy.

"Josh and I… kissed." Alicia pause to look at their reactions, she saw deadly shocked faces except for Dylan who's attention was full on a bag of fat-free pretzels, since she already knew the whole story.

"Guys, calm down it's not what you think!" Alicia said while nervously playing with the buttons on her Clements Ribeiro cardigan."He loves… me."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Claire interrupted, "but I thought he wouldn't break up with Strawberry to be with you."

"Yeah" Massie and Kristen said in chorus.

"That's where I was going to, ah!" Alicia sighed in happy frustration, "you guys need to chill!"

They giggled. And Alicia remembered the next part and suddenly for first time in the day, her happy expression turned into a frowned forehead. She stared blankly at Massie's room glossy wooden floor.

"Leesh? Hull-ooh?" Massie waved her hand in front of her face, "something wrong? Continue!"

"Yeah suh-rry, uh, well, it's just," she paused and took a deep breath, "she blackmails him, with something really aw-ful."

They gasp in unsion, and Dylan sympathethically nodded as wrapped a comforting arm around Leesh's shoulder.

"Eh-mah-gawd!" Massie squealed.

"We gotta do something!" Dylan said,

"Most deff!" Claire said.

"Yeah," Kristen agreed , she looked at her watch. "Oh my! I gotta run, my mom will kill me if im not home by 5:30, she says I have "study session" Gah!"

"Kay,I'll put youon vid chat!" Massie said.

"Thanks! So sorry guys!" Kristen yelled as rushing out the door, "Bye!"

"Bye!" they all said.

"Uh, guys but what can we do?" Alicia said sadly going back to the subject.

"I don't know Leesh but that bitch is suh-oh going down!" Dylan said,

"Yeah," Claire said sitting in Leesh's other side and wrapping her arm around Alicia's shoulder s to comfort her too, "If you and Josh love each other, you have the right to be together."

"I ah-ctually have an idea, already." Massie said standing proudly with a grin on her face.

"Uh!" They squealed, "Spill!" Alicia urged.

"First," Massie said, and shaked her iPhone, "Cells out! Research this guy Dillon, and dig deep!" she said with a smirk.

Dylan took her Blackberry out of her red leather Chanel tote, Claire took her Red Swarvoski covered Razr out of the fron pocket of her Seven's (a Massie hand-me-down.) and Alicia dug her black patent D&G in search of her iPhone.

And Kristen now on Vid-chat started searching on her old iMac.

15 minutes later, they knew everything about the Dillon guy, and Massie had already a plan in mind.

"Suh-oh, girls, the guy works at Slice of heaven." Massie said while tapping in her palm pilot.

"Yup" Dylan confirmed.

"He has black long hair." Kristen added, "I see on his Facebook pics."

Alicia stole a peek. "He has Emo's hair!"

Claire peeked too and giggled, "More like he IS emo Leesh!"

Massie piled over the Mac and took a peek too, "Ew, what's that thing?!"

"Male Strawberry version." Dylan giggle-said.

"So true!" Kristen squealed. And they all erupted in laughter.

Massie clapped twice. "Girls back to work!" she barked with a serious look on her face.

They all went back to their places and gripped their cells.

"He is 16, and on Westchester high." Alicia added.

"Uh! She likes mature guys." Dylan joked.

Massie looked her with a deadly look. Claire and Leesh muffled her giggles. Dylan took a sip of her diet Coke. And Kristen applied her lips a coat of Sugar Cookie Philosophy lipgloss.

"The plan is…"

Minutes later…

"Then it's done!" Massie declared.

"Done!" Dylan smiled

"Done!" Claire and Kristen said,

"And done!" Alicia ended joyfully.

"I'll send them the text," Massie said,

**Hey Derry! Do you guys want to go to Slice of Heaven tomorrow after school with us? **

**xxx's, **

**-M **

Less than a minute later, her cell buzzed with a text,

**Sure babe, we'd love to. **

**-D**

"**Yay!" They squealed in unsion. **

The plan was started. And they shaking their hips to Don't Trust me by 3OH!3, the current song playing on Massie's Bose speakers.

**Wow it was a looong time! I'm soo suh-rry, I had been really busy and hadn't really find a time to write. Btw, check my profile! I changed it a little. Ahaha. Did u guys liked this chapter? I'll try to write one for tomorrow! xooxx,**

**-B**


End file.
